A Thief and a Princess
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Bakura's the most feared thief in all of Egypt, Anzu's princess of Egypt and Yami's an over protective brother. BakuraxAnzuxMalik YamixIsisxSet JoeyxMaixValon
1. Meeting again

Disclaimer:Chained and Torchereddoes not own Yu-gi-oh.

"Thief!" Came a shout from one of the pharaohs guards. Bakura ran through the palace as fast as his legs could carry him. He had been trying to get the millenium Items again, and like always there were almosta hundred guards but he hadn't been caught yet and he wasn't planning on it either. He had thought that since it was just about dawn the guards would be less. He could've tooken out fifty guards atmost even if they were trained by the pharaohs top swords men but a hundred was to much even for him.

Elsewhere in the palace:

"Anzu you are now 15 do you not think it is an appropriate time to think about your future?" asked pharaoh Yami to his younger sister Anzu, Pharaoh Yami had a kind heart but when people tried to attack his palace and steel his millenium Item there was hell to pay. His parents had died when he and Anzu were quit young his mother died giving birth to Anzu and his father had disliked Anzu since then. His father had done many unforgiveable things to Anzu he used to whip beat her anything to break Anzu's spirit. But one day he came to close.

**Flashback**

**"You lousy little brat! How dare you answer back to me! Have you not learned your lesson?" Came a large shout apparantly his father had been drunk and was taking it out on Anzu, little Yami could hear her cries he ran as fast as he could to help her enentually the cries had stoped, and when Yami got there his father was lying dead on the ground with a dagger through his heart, and Anzu poor little Anzu was covered in blood from her fathers attacks, lying unconciouss in the middle of the floor with some odd object around her neck.**

**End flashback**

Ever since then Yami had made sure that anyone who hurt Anzu had hell to pay. Ever since his fathers death the whole of Egypt had feared Yami even if Yami was just a boy. He could be as terribly cold hearted as his father, it was only because of Anzu that Yami was still kind hearted and nobody dared touch her.

"Big brother I'm 15 yes but like tradition I plan on marrying at 18 no more no less" said Anzu

"Anzu -sigh- I understand this but do you not think it would be right to atleast choose the man you wish to spend the rest of your life with? Seto has asked for your hand in marriage as well as Malik they are both top of their class and are the best for you, you should give them an answer before your 16 birthday wich is only a year away."

"Yami I to-" She was cut of by a shout from one of the palace guards.

"Thief!"

"Anzu go to your room and lock yourself in! We shall finish this later!" Anzu nodded and ran in the direction of her room.

'I can not believe we have a thief running around the palace again its the secound time this week' thought Anzu. She was to stuck inthought she didn't realize she bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going!" said the person.

"Oh, sorry." replied Anzu looking up her eyes blue eyes met with crimson, she looked up. 'Why does this seem familier? Wait! White hair?' Immediatly both their eyes widened

"You!" They said at the same time.

**Flasback**

**Anzu ran to the basement her father was chasing her again, ' I have to get there It's the only place I'm safe from him' she thought despretly. She bumped into someone.**

**"Watch where your going!" said the boy. **

**"Oh, sorry." replied Anzu. **

**"Brat! Come back here!" came a shout.**

**Anzu immediatly knew who it was. "Hurry, run! He's coming!" screamed Anzu at the boy, **

**"What who's coming?" He asked confused. **

**Anzu quickly grabbed him "No time to explain we have to get to the basement, Now!" Anzu practicly dragged the boy with her.**

**But they didn't get there fast enough her father was much faster then she and they could both hear his voice. Anzu got to her room which was just above the basement with a small balcony. **

**"Here, run, or else he'll kill you!" She said to the boy. But before he could answer the door swung open revealing a man. This person has a short beard and green eyes he was wearing a crown on his head.**

**Bakura quickly reconised him as the pharaoh, yes he was the same pharaoh the one responsible for his village being destroyed. **

**"Father!" cried Anzu. **

**'Father?' thought Bakura looking at Anzu strangely if she was the pharaohs daughter then why was she running from him. Apparantly the pharaoh had not seen Bakura either that or he was ignoring him, 'He's drunk!' thought Bakura when he suddenly felt something grab his arm it was Anzu with tears streaming down her eyes.**

**"Please you have got to get out of here." She begged "You'll be in trouble other wise." Bakura just nodded and ran out of the window the pharaoh didn't seem to care. As soon as Bakura got to the gates he heard Anzu scream in pain.**

**'Is he torchering his own chid?' would he wait a minute he is the pharaoh, he doesn't care about others and if it weren't for that girl Bakura would probably be dead. 'I have to help her and while doing so I will kill the pharaoh for hurting my parents.' It was an even trade right he helps the girl because she helped him. He ran back seeing her on the ground covered in blood, she was unconciouss and the pharaoh was about to kill her!**

**He dived at the pharaoh who was to drunk to notice him grabbed the pharaohs dagger from him and stabbed him with it in less then 10 secounds. He got up to see whether the girl was alright her eyes opened slightly then widened she got up and that suprised Bakura alot since she was covered in blood and then she, jumped him? **

**Causing them both to roll on the floor to the wall. Bakura got up feeling like strangeling her but as soon as he got up he saw the pharaoh in the exact spot he was the dagger out of his stomache and on the wall on the opposite side of the room where his head would've been. **

**'No time to think I have to act fast!' He ran towards the dagger pulling it out of the wall and sticking it where the pharaohs heart was, this time he didn't let his guard down he watched him die in front of his eyes before thinking it safe. 'Oh god that girl!' He quickly ran towards Anzu checking for her heart beat when he found it he sighed in relief. She had saved him again 'I owe her my life' he thought 'Wait I know!' He quickly took of his necklace he and his sister made it. It was all he had of his family, it had a 'B' on it for Bakura, 'Hmm I wonder what her name is.'**

**Suddenly he heard voices coming his way he ran and hid in the tree of the balcony a young boy around his age came through and when he saw the pharaoh he gasped then his eyes landed on the girl. **

**"Anzu! Anzu say something! Please say something! Get me a healer now!" Screamed the boy crying.**

**'Anzu? So that's your name? Well Anzu I'll see you some time and when I do I'll repay you for saving me.'**

**End Flashback**

XXXXXXX

Cat: I hate whoever got this banned.

Bakura: Yeah me to! We were just getting to the good part! And now this idiot has to look through all her floppy's to find the next chapter!

Cat: Ignoring the part about the Idiot, I completely agree with you.

(Cat and Bakura look at each other with an odd understanding in their eyes).

Cat and Bakura: WHO THE HELL TYPED THAT!

Anna: (-.-u) I was just trying to be dramatic.

Cat and Bakura: WE'LL SHOW YOU DRAMATIC! (Get's knifes and chases Anna).

Anna: Review while I run for it!


	2. Market place?

**DieHardREBE: (O.o) That makes it sound like you expect something to happen. Do you? Well It won't happen 'till a few chapters. Ooooh and you get a cookie for being the first reviewer!**

**Halo of chaos: YAAAAAAY!**

**rube eyed girl: Head hurts! Ahhhh! Thankyou for your review!**

**Bishounen lover: Me too. Thanx, I'm sure I'll find the next ones soon.**

**Simple songwriter: You never told me you had a sister! You hid her from me! You don't want to share her! Sorry I'm not feeling well. Must be the heat.**

_**Disclaimer: Chained and Torchered does not own Yu-gi-oh.**_

**Last time:**

**'Anzu? So that's your name? Well Anzu I'll see you some time and when I do I'll repay you for saving me.'**

Anzu and Bakura both stood their eyes wide and in danger of falling on their faces.

"Princess Anzu!" Came a shout snapping Anzu back to reality.

"Hurry hide" she whispered to Bakura pushing him in to her room.

"Princess, what are you doing here? Do you not know that there is a thief running around?" Asked Honda one of the palace guards and Anzu's childhood friends.

"Calm down Honda, I am aware there's a thief running around and I am about to go into my room like Yami said." she said jestering to the door with her hand.

"Oh, I am sorry Anzu but you know how worried I get about you." said Honda bowing

"Don't worry Honda, now go back to looking for the thief before Yami see's you." said Anzu opening the door to her room

"Ofcourse princess. Oh and be carefull." said Honda before running of the opposite way he came.

Anzu slowly walked into her room knowing who was in there she looked around slowly but he was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for someone?" came a voice causing Anzu to jump and Bakura to chuckle.

"Don't do that Bakura!" Anzu had fiqured out his name while talking to Honda he had said there was a thief running around and the whole of Egypt knew of only one thief with white hair. The king of thiefs, Bakura.

" I see you figured out my name Anzu." He grinned he jumped down Anzu could see him clearly now he had tan skin with crimson eyes a scar down his cheek and was extremely buff.

'Wow, I've seen Malik's and Seto's muscle's there's were just about the same, but his are really big.' she thought a small blush barely noticeable spreading across her cheeks. Bakura was having similar thoughts. "Just how'd you know my name?" asked Anzu.

"Well you remember the first time we met after I killed your father?- Anzu nodded- Well a young boy came running to you crying his eyes out screaming your name." He answered.

'Yami' thought Anzu. Anzu remembered the necklace he had given to her she quickly took it off "This belongs to you, right?"

Bakura nodded "I'm surprised you still have it." He said fingering the necklace he remembered making it with his sister, he had given it to her because he had nothing else then. But for some reason he never regreted it even when it was al he had left of his family.

"Bakura?" asked Anzu.

"Hmmm."

"Do I owe you for killing my father?" she asked.

Bakura laughed "No. It's the opposite I owe you."

"What?" asked Anzu confused.

"It's a long story let's just leave it at that. I owe you. So is there anything I can do to repay you?" Asked Bakura.

Anzu thought for a secound "Well there is one thing" said Anzu shyly.

"What is it?" asked Bakura curiously. 'What would a princess want?'

"Well, I want to see the market place" said Anzu.

Bakura just smirked "Is that it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want anyone to regonise me." Anzu said going a little red from embarresment.

"Alright, fine." said Bakura Anzu flashed him an award winning smile.

"Really? You'll take me?" she asked.

"Yes, but were gonna need a cloak " said Bakura. 'She really looks cute like that, wait cute? Bakura you can't think that way she's a princess your a thief that's all you'll ever be, and no princess ends up with a thief.' he thought. Anzu on the other hand was so happy she was practicly flying.

"Okay Anzu, I need to get out of here other wise I'll get caught and we won't beable to go to the market." said Bakura.

"Alright Baku you can use my balcony. Again." He blushed slightly at being called 'Baku'. Before he could argue on his new nickname they heard footsteps.

"Alright Anzu be here at dawn tomorrow and we'll go to the market for an hour we'll do that for a week and then I'm free from this little deal oh and bring a cloak." said Bakura before jumping of the balcony and on to a tree to see who was at Anzu's door.

The door opened to reveal a grown up version of the boy he had seen the that day when he first met Anzu.

"Anzu It's alright my guards have scanned the palace apparantly the thief's gone. Thank goodness you're alright Anzu." He walked up to her and hugged her.

Making Bakura's blood boil and it boiled even more when he saw Anzu return the hug.

"It's alright Yami I'm fine." she kissed him a little peck opn the cheek but it made Bakura growl lightly.

'Wait. Why the hell am I acting like I'm jealouse?'

**Becouse you are**

'Who are you?'

**Your conscious**

'Oh. Wait! _I_ have a conscious?'

**Yes and I'm here to tell you you like Anzu you've liked her ever since she helped you beat the pharaoh.**

'No I haven't and even if I do like her there's now way she'll like me she's a princess I'm a thief.'

**Yes but you know you should try It's not like you to give up a fight.**

'Oh shuttup I never want to her your slimy little voice again'

**Hey It's your voice I'm using, but fine.**

And with that the voice left as fast as it came, and Bakura continued to listen to Anzu and Yami's little conversation.

"Anzu you have seven days to choose who to marry If you can't choose by then then I shall throw a ball, and every rich person and noble blood in Egypt shall be Invited, the ball will be to your liking whatever type of ball you wish it to be, but by the end of the ball you _must _choose a husband If you do not then you _will _Marry Malik understood?"

"Yes Yami." sighed Anzu.

"Good I shall see at dinner" and with that he left and Anzu fell on her bed thinking about tomorrow and the Market place and most of all Bakura.

XXXX

Bakura on the other hand couldn't think straight.

'So what do I care if she's getting married?'

**Well you have feelings for her, and your jealouse again.**

'I do not have feelings for her she's incredibly naive she didn't even give a secound thought to being alone with a thief in the middle of market place where people mainly lots of women have been raped. Wait didn't I tell you to go away?'

**I can't go away! I'm you... well the smarter part of you anyway.**

O.K listen I have thieving to do and having you bug me isn't gonna get me anymore richer.

**What the hell do you need more money for? Your one of the richest people in all of Egypt that means there's a high chance you'll be invited to the ball!**

Forget the Rada- Wait your right!'

**Which means Anzu might pick you! But your gonna have to tell her about your self.**

'Shutup! I still have to be invited! And anyway I'm going to sleep so shutup!'

**It's the middle of the day!**

'So?'

**Nevermind**

And just like before the little voice shutup and went Ra knows where. Bakura closed his eyes thinking about Anzu.

XXXXXX

Cat: (Sigh) Finally. Now I have to find the other floppy's and there all in the attick. Which is filled with mice! Wish me luck on my quest to the great darkness.

Bakura: Wow, she's really getting dramatic. REVIEW!


	3. The dream

**Ruby eyed girl: Yaaay! The first reviewer! You get a cookie!**

**Nile of Egypt: I am! I am! Thank for your review! Although you could be a little less pushy. JK! JK!**

**DieHardREBEL: Oh Ok. Well thanx for your review!**

**Bishounen lover: Yeah but it's my story, and the cat? Ummm... yeah, I'm working on it.**

**Bakura: Her cat is afraid of mice.**

**Cat: Not afraid! He just doesn't like things that move. (Hugs kitty) Isn't that true kittie?**

**LightKeeper: Whee! Sighned in user. Reviews... I LOVE IT! **

_**Disclaimer: Chained and Torchered does not own Yu-gi-oh. **_

XXXXX

**Last time:**

**And just like before the little voice shutup and went Ra knows where. Bakura closed his eyes thinking about Anzu.**

Chapter- 3

The dream.

Anzu woke up when she heard a knock on the door so she went to answer it.

"Miss Anzu! Open the door!" said a voice from outside.

"Shizuka is that you?" asked Anzu as she opened the large doors.

"Miss Anzu! Hurry! Malik will be here in two hours!"

Anzu felt her blood go cold. "What! Why!"

"He's in the Bazar and will be joining us for dinner. We have to get you ready!"

Shizuka quickly pushed Anzu to her personal bathroom.

"I'll go bring some warm water, you pick out a dress!" said Shizuka as she ran downstairs. Something suddemly hit Anzu literally she looked at her feet to see a stone with a piece of paper tied on it.

She unfolded the rope around it and read the note, it was written in gold ink. Very difficult to get and the paper was white. it said, 'Look out your window princess but before you do. Lock your door.' she scanned the rest of the note for some info and at the bottom of it found Bakura's name.

She ran to the doors and locked them, then she walked to her balcony.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why's Malik here?" It was Bakura's voice alright, but for some reason urgent and angry as though he wanted the information and now.

"He's going to be joining us for dinner. Why?" she asked.

"What the hell is with the questions woman?"

"Look who's asking now Bakura." Bakura looked at her.

"Quit staring me as though I just grew a secound head." she snapped but Bakura just kept on staring but this time he looked like he was asleep. There was a knock on the door Anzu turned around then looked back at Bakura but he wasn't there. 'Oh well.' she thought while walking away.

Bakura's POV:

'I can not belive the woman snapped at me she's the first ever others just gulp and start walking backwards some even turn around and run screaming their heads of, but none and I mean none have confronted me like that!'

**So your attracted to her bravery to?**

'Not you again! and what do you mean to?'

**-Sigh- Let's go back to that dream you had. Maybe then you'll understand.**

'Oh_ that _dream.'

**Yes _that_ dream. **

Bakur could of sworn he had just heard his coscious roll his eyes. But before he could say anything his vision became blurry and he found himself seeing the dream he had.

**The dream:**

**Bakura was lying on a large bed with Mai his own persnol whore, then someone came running through the doors crying his name. It was Anzu, she smiled when she saw him. Then she saw a naked Mai next to him and tears welled up in her eyes. **

**"Anzu.." He heard himself say. "Anzu it's not what it looks like.Anzu...please... let me explain!" **

**"It's to late." This wasn't his voice it was coming from Mai. "You have broken her heart and now someone else will take it from you." As soon as the words escaped her mouth he saw himself slump onto the floor and start crying. **

**"Your pathetic." came a new voice he looked up to see Anzu in Malik's arms, and Malik with a scowl on his face. "Your little whore is right. You had a chance with Anzu and you broke her heart. There is no way you'll get another chance." as he said those words he bent down and captured Anzu's lips in his own, and she did something that widened the real and the dream version Bakura's eyes. She returned his kiss.**

**End dream.**

He had no clue why that dream hurt him so much. He had had the urge to see Anzu straight away, and as soon as he got there he heard a woman say Malik's name wich made his blood boil.

**You see you love her.**

'NO I DON'T! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME BE!'

**Bakura if you believe you don't love her then go watch her and Malik at their dinner.**

'Why should I?'

**If it makes your blood boil then you like her but if it makes you want to kill him then you _love _her.**

'If what makes my blood boil!'

**You know Malik Bakura, and you know that there's a chance that he'll kiss her and if he does then she will be his forever. No thanks to that sorceror Tahim.**

Bakura felt his blood go hot. He smirked 'Malik won't kiss Anzu because she won't let him she is not _that_ kind of person if she was she would've swooned over me when she first saw me like so many other women.'

**Yes but you also know Malik will use force. That is, _if_ he likes her like that.**

Why wouldn't he? Anzu's nice and pretty no she's above pretty she is gorgeous.

**So you like her?**

Yes I do and she is _mine. _If Malik so much as touches her I'll kill him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Cat: I'm going to look for the other floppy.

Bakura: Why the hell didn't you just put one story in one floppy?

Cat: I put all the secound chapters in one floppy the firsts in another and so one.

Bakura: Why?

Cat: Just.

Anna: 'Cause she's dumb.

Cat: Hey!

Bakura: I like you when your angry, I think it's cute.

Cat: (hopefully) Really?

Bakura: (Smirk) No. But I thought It'd get your big mouth shut.

T.I: (;;) Review... pwease? Nobody loves me! Wahahaha! ...I feel pain.


	4. The priest is a thief?

Cat: Thankyou my beautiful reviewers!

**DieHardREBEL: (Dreamily) Yeah...**

**Bishounen lover: (Giggles) Atleast I have one decent friend!**

Bakura: You still have monkey-but! (Suddenly hits the ground).

Bishounen lover and Cat: (Blinks)

M.L: (Dusts hands) Just doin' my job.

Bishounen lover and Cat: (o.o;;;;;) Your doing exelently.

**Ruby eyed girl: Yeah u should save them on a floppy. **

**Yami: I don't like you, I was planning on killing you, but... well I took pity on you and Bakura protects her from Malik not you! You evil man! You want her to marry him!**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YGO!**_

Chapter 4-

Meeting Malik:

"I present... Prince Malik!" shouted one of the servents.

The door's opened to reveal Malik wearing an outfit similar to Yami's. Only he was wearing a cape and a lot more jewelry. Malik graciously walked up to Anzu and Yami.

"Pharaoh Yami," said Malik giving a small bow "and Anzu, you look as beautiful as ever." he said bowing to Anzu while taking her hand and giving it a small kiss.

"Anzu why don't you show Malik around." said Yami.

Anzu was about to say "He's been here before he should remember." But Yami's glare told her otherwise. "Ofcourse." she said, she bowed to Yami and walked out of the room with Malik close behind her.

Bakura watched as Anzu walked out of the palace and in to the gardens, with Malik following her.

"You know," began Anzu absentmindly "I love it out here, It's my most favourite spot in the whole palace."

Malik walked over to the flower beds and pulled out a rose. "It really is beautiful at night." Malik walked up to her pulling the rose out of his belt but when It's hand went for it it wasn't there.

'Hahaha that'll teach you!' thought Bakura twirling the rose in his hand.

"Anzu, I look foreward to the ball." said Malik.

"Ball? Oh the ball! Yes, I also look foreward to it."

"Have you decided what type of ball you want?" asked Malik.

Anzu faced him. "That's not for you to know untill a while from it."

Malik laughed "Yes I suppose, but giving me a head start won't hurt will it?"

Anzu shook her head. "No, no head starts."

Malik frowned. 'This is harder then I thought. Wonder why she's shuting herself out from me.'

Anzu faced towards the lake. "It's almost sunset." she said.

"Yes, I heard you get quit a view from here." said Malik.

Anzu smiled at him, It was the first time she had smiled at him since meeting him almost a year ago. Before she found out that he was there to ask for her hand in marriage. Malik couldn't help but smile back and up in the tree Bakura scowled.

'There getting a little close. Time to activate my plan, I will stop Malik from kissing Anzu even if I have to Kidnap her.'

**Don't you think that's a little to much?**

'Aren't you the one who wanted me to understand my feelings and realize I love her?'

**Yeah I guess. But kidnapping her?**

'Not yet. But if Malik does decide to kiss her then I will kidnap her.'

**Oh boy. Your gonna ruin your realationship with her before you even start it.**

'Put a sock in it you stupid conscience'

**Fine. Just don't blame me if she never wants to speak to you again!**

And like always the little conscience disapeared. Anzu and Malik had been talking for a while now and Bakura was getting really sick of it. Just the Yami came through the door.

"Alright you two, dinner is ready." and with that walked away.

Malik smiled. "Shall we?" he asked offering Anzu his arm.

'No Anzu don't take it!' thought Bakura franticly. But Anzu did the complete opposite.

"Let's." she said taking his arm and the two walked inside.

'Alright now they are definitly getting _to _close, I will kidnap her right after dinner.'

**I still think It's a bad Idea.**

'Who asked you?'

**You did somewhere in the last chapter so shut up!**

'Chapter? Is that conscience talk for three hours ago? Hello? Fine don't answer me!'

He jumped down from his tree and sneaked inside, but he wasn't thinking straight and bumped in to...Set.

"Well, well. If it isn't Bakura." asked Set with a smirk.

"Hello Set, I bet your wondering what I'm doing here? Well you se-"

"Shutup albino! I already know what your doing here I looked hrough Isis's millenium Item."

"But ho-"

"I used to be a thief."

"And a very good one."

"I stole her millenium Item, but I do not understand what you want with the princess."

"Well Set that is for me to know and you to find out."

Set smirked, "Here." he said throwing Bakura something.

"The millenium ring." Bakura's eyes widened, "I have been trying to get my hands on this fo-"

"Three years give or take a month." Finished Set. "Now follow me to the dinner hall." and with that walked the opposite way Bakura came.

'I knew having Set would be a great asset, but this! First he becomes a priest get's the priestess Isis to fall in love with him so she won't let the information leak when she see's the future from her Item, and then there's always the fact that he always helps me escapse.'

**Anzu will be upset from what we heard she and Set were quite good friends.**

'Shut up Anzu doesn't matter, Much.'

**You remember your dream? Maybe this is what it meant. Have you even considered that?**

'Listen you err me or whatever you are I don't care about Anzu.'

**But you love her!**

'Yeah right.'

**Bakura. Why won't you admit it? You did a while ago.**

'That was to get you to shutup. I am Bakura the king of thieves!'

**But you are still human.**

'Go away and do not come back this time! There is no way anyone can call me human!' By now he had just gotten to the dinner hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Cat: Yahoo!

Bakura: Shuddup!

Cat: Shuddup!

Bakura: What?

Cat: What?

Bakura: (Vein twitching on forehead)

Cat: (Try to get a vein to twitch on forehead but failing miserably)

Malik and Bishounen lover: (-.-U) Idiots. (Look at each other) Hmmm? (Smile)

Anzu: 'She's getting a little to close to everyone but not for long' (Look's at Bishounen lover who's still smiling at Malik) Hehehehe.

Bakura: Review.

Cat: Review.

Bakura: (Growl)

Cat: (Growl)

Anzu: Idiot's.

Malik: (Smiles at Anzu)

Bishounen lover: (Sweatdrop) 'Is it just me or does Malik smile at everyone?'


	5. Kidnapped

**Littlekaoruangel7: (Sweatdrop) Ok, I upsated. Not exactly god speed. But ok.**

**Ruby eye girl: Hi Eve! Yeah you can call me copy cat. And the last chapter I put up. Well that was a test chappie (Sweatdrop) I wanted to see something. If your still confused tell me, K? (Blushes) Hi Yami. I think Saying wordly proves your manly. (Runs away) **

Yami: (Oo)

**Bishounen lover: Hey! (Sweatdrop) I wish you could hurt Set to.**

**Priness of Thieves: Updated! Say hi to Yaomi for my friend. The one who made Battle of hearts she told me to tell you to tell Yaomi that her vote had been accepted.**

**LightKeeper**: **(O.O) (Sweatdrop) (Pats your back) Belive me, I know ow you feel.**

_**Disclaimer: Chained and Torchered does not own Ygo.**_

The priests and priestess were joining them for dinner. 'This isn't making my job easier.' Thought Bakura while watshing behind one of the pillers. The dinning table was practicly full. Isis looked in his directin.

He froze. 'She knows,' and then she nodded at him and took a seat next to Set. Anzu and Malik were already there, Malik was saying something and Anzu was giggling like she'd never giggle again, Yami was smiling obviously happy.

'Pathetic.' Just then Bakura realised something his conscience wasn't answering back. Maybe he didn't want to come out. 'I can't believe I'm about to think this but I miss him.'

It was dinner it was quit quite except the priests and pharaoh asking Malik a question every once in a while and every time they stopped Malik would ask Anzu about the ball and every time she would say no. It looked rather annoying but Anzu seemed like she was enjoying it.

Once dinner was over Malik had asked Anzu if she would walk in the gardens with him and she agreed. They talked and laughed slowly and slowly Bakura could see that Malik was falling in love with Anzu and Anzu still only thought of Malik as a friend he knew Malik knew it to.

Now it had been 4 hours since dinner and it was getting dark Malik had decided on staying another hour much to Anzu pleasure. It was now close to midnight and the moon was full Bakura's stomache was starting to grumble he considered himself lucky that there were fruit tree's, he grabbed a few and dipped them in the pond.

He wasn't stupid he knew about the spell the pharaoh's magician had put on these fruit anyone besides the royal family must wash these in the pond in the garden other wise the'll be poisened the fruit were poisiness to anyone except the royal family and anyone they offered them to.

He stopped Malik was waaaaaaaaaaaaay to close to Anzu and she sitting there shocked to shocked to move he knew Malik was gonna kiss her. 'Not on my watch!' he thought jumping of and hitting Malik from behind causing him to fall down, he looked knocked out but from the surprise Anzu had screamed not blaming all her. All she had seen was figure from behind hit Malik making him fall.

"Anzu shut up! It's me!'' He said quickly.

''Bakura?" He found himself in a bearhug he could feel her imprinted on him he pushed her away. She looked confused,

"No time to explain let's go!" he quickly grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulders.

'Ra I feel like a sack of patatoes.' thought Anzu but she didn't mind. 'This is nice. No this is Bakura! I can't think like this! Even if he has amazing eyes and an awsome body an- What am I thinking!'

"There! The thief he has the princess!" It was one of the guards.

'Oh shit!' thought Bakura he took something out of his pocket they looked like marbels looking back he could see about a twenty guards chasing them.

'This has to work I've seen the pharaoh banish them maybe I can call them out.' He concentrated and called upon pitch dark dragon. He stopped.

Above them was a dark shadow of a cloud from that emerged the pitch dark dragon It's glorius wings opened along with It's eyes and Bakura heard him speaking in his mind.

**You have freed me I am now you servant how is it I may serve you?**

Bakura was shocked one of the monsters that had attacked so many innocent with barely a secound thought had just asked him if he could help. He heard gasps and such from the men and a scream from Anzu.

'Get down fly us on your back to our destination.' The dragons eyes opened for a moment Bakura was sure he wasn't going to do it but he came down Bakura quickly ran up to it knowing that if the pharaoh get's here then he'd send this thing back and get Bakura next.

He got on it Anzu in front of him. 'Go!' he thought and just like that the dragon jumped of the ground and took flight. He heard a shout

"Anzu!"

'Looks like Malik's awake.' They traveled for a few hours Anzu was still to scared to speak but he knew that once they got down he was in for some mager but kicking. 'Down there land.' thought Bakura pointing to the Oasis.

Once they got down Bakura was surprised to see Anzu hadn't hit him in fact she hadn't even spoken to him.

"Anzu? You know that was for you own good right?" he asked walking up to her slowly.

"What Bakura? What was for my own good!" There were tears in her eyes.

"Anzu, Malik was gonn-" he was cut of my Anzu's shout.

"Kiss me! Ofcourse he was going to kiss me! He asked me before he did!"

Bakura stood there not believing what he had heard. "You were going to let him?" he asked

"Yes I was! That's what future husband do to there future wives! They kiss them Bak-" She was cut off when Bakura's lips covered hers. His kiss was so possesive, so compassionate. She put her hands on his chest, she was going to push him away but she couldn't her hands moved up around his neck and she found herself kissing him back. He pulled away she knew it was for air they were both panting.

"Anzu, tell me was that true were you going to let him kiss you? Is he really going to be you husbund?" he hadn't looked away from her since the kiss.

Anzu shook her head and when did so found herself in another kiss. She felt his tongue asking for entry she opened her mouth allowing him to go further.

"Anzu are you sure you want this?" she smiled. "Ofcourse Bakura I trust you." he kissed he lightly before...

"Bakura! Wake up! Were above an oasis!" shouted Anzu Bakura had fallen asleep a while after they had leaft the palace and they were still on the pitch dark dragon.

"Anzu?" he said "Was it just a dream?"

"Well you fell asleep as soon as we left the palace so I guess it was. Why?" She asked, before Gasp! "Bakura!"

"What Anzu?" he said he was dissopointed.

"Why? Why is it big?" she asked blushing a little pointing to his umm his ...trousers.

Bakura looked down to see It, it looked like a little hump. He blushed. "Well- Umm it means- err what I'm saying is... we should land?" he said uncertainly but Anzu didn't seem to notice immediatelt she smiled.

"Alright! Feeling ground again seems like a good Idea." she said still smiling.

XXX

Cat: Hurray!

Bakura: It was a dream?

Cat: Yup!

Bakura: aw man!

Cat: Don't worry It might even come true in a few chapters!

Bakura: But it made me horny!

Cat: (O.O) I did not want to know that. Review!


	6. Mai

Cat: I wasn't really planning on updating this but I know that SOME people atleast want the next chapter, just so you know I want 30 reviews before I update again, annonymouse or signed, whatever. Just 30.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

"What do you mean kidnapped!" Yami's voice boomed through out the palace.

"M-m-my Pharaoh Pl-plea-please ca-calm dow-down." stuttered one of the palace guards.

"Calm? Calm. Calm! You want me to be calm! My only sister has been kidnapped! And to boot by the king of thieves himself!"

"My pharaoh I have looked into the future." said Priestess Isis coming in.

"And...?" asked Yami rage forgotten and hope filled his eyes.

"She's safe. They shall reach a small village when we arrive at the village they tell us that we had just missed them and that they had come from the direction of a small nearby Oasis and were on foot." She hesitated

"What is it?" asked Yami.

"There's also a trator amoung us." said Isis putting her head down. "Apparantly he was a thief the best next to Bakura."

Yami's body filled with rage. "Who? I shall have them hanged!" he shouted. "Someone knew that my preciese Anzu was going to be kidnapped! Someone took part in it! Who! Was it you?" he pointed to Honda.

"N-no sir, I'd protect Anzu with my life."

"Yet you stopped moving when Bakura kidnapped her?"

"Sire please. I care for Anzu like a sister and you know that."

"Verywell Isis, who is it?"

Isis hesitated, "It is to early to say, as you know my power's are limited I can not make out who it is completely." 'I hate this. I'm betraying the pharaoh for someone I know who doesn't love me back.'

Yami sighed dissopointed. "Alright I want everyone to go to that village my top guards. Including Honda."

Honda was tooken aback to say the least, It was odd for the pharaoh to ask a low rank like himself to go on such a mission.

"If Anzu is there you will be best to calm her, you and Set." finished Yami

"Yami!" came a shout and Malik ran in. "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

"Not much unless you would assist us in the search."

"It would be an honour." said Malik bowing down. "I apoligize It's my fault he got her. I should have been more careful." 'I don't know what he wants with Anzu but I'll be damned if I let him hurt her.'

"It's alright Malik the king of thieves Bakura has been known to take out fifty-men at once I'm glad he only knocked you out." said Yami smiling. 'I think he loves her I just hope Anzu feels the same.'

Bakura and Anzu:

They had reached an Oasis a while ago and Anzu was sitting under a shade of a tree as Bakura was pealing open a coconut.

"I'm confused there are two Seto's?" asked Anzu frowning.

Bakura smiled. "let me explain a week after Seto asked for your hand in marriage he was attacked by a thief balled Bachtuck, you see Bachtuck thought it was Set they had a bone to pick so he killed Seto your priest. Isis who was head over heels for the priest who was head over heals for you had walked in while Bachtuck was stabing him. Then Set came in so there were three people who had witnised the murder. Set killed Backtuck and Isis swore not to say a word."

"I see. So my best friend died and I never knew about it?" asked Anzu tears streaming down her face.

"Anzu please." Bakura walked upto her and hugged her. "Don't cry."

Anzu smiled at him "Why don't you finish I want to know what Set was doing in the palace anyway."

"Well I was trying to steal the milleniun ring and Bachtuck and Set came with me."

"Why'd Isis agree not to say a word?"

"Well like I said she was in love with Seto and since Set looked so much like him she figuered he was just like Seto minus the feelings for you."

"So It's my fault?"

"No not at all."

"Finish."

"Alright so Set stayed at the palace and Isis taught him everything he had to know to be a priest andd in doing so she was falling in love with him. But Set used her love against her. That's why the pharaoh never knew when I was in the palace, Isis wouldn't tell."

"And what about Malik?"

"He use to be a thief but turned me into a guard that was a week after Seto's murder and luckily for me I never told him. Anyway Isis saw it through her necklace told Set before the guard had told the pharaoh. Malik was a free man and soon the richest people believe that he was spying on me from the very start and before the pharaoh got to me in the dungeon Set set me free."

Anzu smiled. "Your life seems very interesting."

He smiled back "It is."

"Go on."

"Before I got back to my hideout I learned Malik had already gotten there and my sorceror Tahim was forced to put a spell on him any women he kisses is in love with him.Guess that's where he got his money from."

Anzu stared at him for a while. "You saved me. Your my hero." she said and kissed his cheek.

"Really?" he asked, a small blush made it's way across his face.

"Really." she said. They sat there in silence for a while. "So is that dragon gone?"

"Yeah, I figuered it would attract to much attention if we went to a village riding a pitch-dark-dragon."

Anzu giggled. "I'm gonna go for a walk, you don't mind do you?"

"No, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." 'I hope I have a dream like the last one.'

Anzu walked away. 'Wow so Bakura saved me from falling head over heels for Malik, huh?'

**That's good you can only love one person at a time, right hun?**

'Yeah... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?'

**Hun is that anyway to talk to your conscience?**

'Conscience?'

**What are you dead? Or brain dead?**

'Neither. I hope. So your my conscience?'

**That's right.**

'What do I call you because consience seems odd'

**Ok then call me Mai.**

'Mai. Cool Ok Mai just what did you mean earlier about loving two people at once?'

**Don't play stupid with me I know you have it for Bakura**.

'But he's a thief'

**So?**

'So I'm a princess'

**But since he's a thief he's probably rich and that's all that matters.**

'Yes but Yami won't be pleased'

**He also won't be pleased if he knew Malik was a filthy traitor.**

An odd anger coursed through Anzu's veins. 'But I like Malik.'

**What?**

Anzu stood there shocked not believing what she had said. 'I guess I like Malik as a friend.'

**Oh Hun. You shouldn't think like that he was gonna turn you into his love sick puppy.**

'I don't want to talk about this.'

**Alright let's talk about jealousy**.

'Jealousy?'

**Yeah that emotion that you felt earlier a mixture of anger, hate and sadness.**

'You mean when Bakura woke up? How can I forget.'

**That was one heck of an innocent act you pulled pretending you didn't understand why it was big.**

'Wonder who he was thinking about. '

**You wish it was you?**

'I guess. '

"Anzu let's go!" came a shout

**Well I should go your prince charming is waiting.**

And with that the little voice dissapeared.

"Hey Bakura!" shouted Anzu catching up to him.

"Anzu what were you doing standing there?"

"Talking to my conscience."

"Oh... What!" asked a shocked Bakura. 'Does her conscience ask the same stuff as mine did?'

**Maybe**

'Your back?'

**Yup But Ignore me for now and talk to your little princess.**

"Yes my consciece. You don't you know think I'm weird, do you?" asked Anzu stopping and facing him.

"Ofcourse not In fact I just spoke to my conscience who always seems to come up at the wrong time. So what were you discussing?"

Anzu blushed. "Nothing." she squeked.

Bakura instantly knew that she was a bad liar. "Was it by any chance anything about me?" he asked leading her under a shade of a tree.

"No." she said in the squeky voice.

"Anzu do you like me?"

"Ofcourse!" she said in her voice. "Your my friend."

"Do you like me more then a friend?" he asked with a smirk. Knowing he was gonna get the truth either way it came out.

"I-I-I'm not sure."

He knew it was the truth.

"What about you Bakura?"

Bakura was a bit tooken aback he hadn't expected that to say the least. But he smirked and bended his head down to her's and then lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

Th palace:

"No!" came a shout.

"What's the matter Isis? I thought you loved me." said Set laughing and grabbed her wrists pulling her to him and kissing her roughly.

"I do Set! Stop!'' She sobbed. 'He's nothing like Seto even if they are twins Seto would never hurt anyone like this. I shouldn't have went along with this.'

"Oh Isis have you ever wondered why those young slave girls would have those bruises on them? I did it to them. And now It's your turn. You know this hurts me more then it hurts you. But you dropped of hints to your pharaoh and this is what you get."

"Stop! Help!" his hand connected with her cheak.

"Shutup!" He pulled her in to the wall ripping of her clothes. "My, my Isis waht a wonderful body." he said kissing her. He took of his clothes and was about to enter her.

"Stop! Set! Don't! Help me!" She was expecting another slap but it never came, she saw Set on the floor coughing out blood and above him the pharaoh!

Cat: Want 30 reviews before continueing remeber that.

Bakura: Hmmmmmmm

Cat: Guess your happy there's finally some physical touching huh?

Bakura: Hmmm -Nods head lazily-

Cat: Wonder what he's gonna be like when all this ends.

Isis: I can't believe you!

Set: Please Isis!

Isis: Yo-you almost raped me! If it hadn't been for Yami you would've!

Set: Isis what are you talking about? I've already tooken your Innocence.

Cat and Bakura: O.O We were happy not knowing that!

Set and Isis: Review! -start making out-


End file.
